


無題

by ROBYNIAAAAAA



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROBYNIAAAAAA/pseuds/ROBYNIAAAAAA
Summary: （幼稚園）老師vs（大學）學生
Relationships: Sakamoto Zin | Zin/Yamamoto Shogo | Yamasho
Kudos: 1





	無題

坂本陣，一個兢兢業業的幼稚園老師，沒想到自己也會有今天。他認識山本彰吾的過程其實挺正常的，是園裡小朋友的堂哥，據本人所言，山彰是一個在國外念大學的聰明大學生，最近回不去國外，待在家上網課而被差遣來接小孩回家。  
那天山本彰吾出現在幼兒園門口的時候，身為園裡唯一的男老師，坂本陣想著自己178的身高應該打得過這鬼鬼祟祟又瘦弱的白皙男子，直到山本家的小朋友隔著圍籬大喊，「彰～吾～哥～哥～」坂本陣才勉強放心，但不只是檢查了山彰從口袋裡掏出的，山本家長寫的臨時接送證，還硬是打了影像通話給山本媽媽，確認無誤才讓山彰把人接走。坂本陣想，這都是那個男孩總戴著讓人看不清表情的墨鏡的錯。  
山彰來多接了幾次小朋友，坂本陣逐漸和山彰熟稔起來，有時也會在路上什麼的地方遇到，變成了也能聊上一兩句的關係。  
這天是禮拜五，坂本陣想著買幾罐啤酒回家，喝喝酒撸擼貓，能有比這更美好的週末起始嗎？想到家裡的貓咪，坂本陣伸手拿了架上的貓罐頭，「陣桑！」是山本彰吾，「陣桑在買什麼啊？」坂本陣有些意外，山彰看起來不像是會出現在大賣場的人，「週末買點酒還有貓罐頭給自己和貓咪加餐啊。」「貓咪！」山彰眼睛都亮了，他放下手裡的提籃貼近坂本陣，「陣桑，我可以去你家看貓咪嗎？」  
坂本陣拎著貓罐頭打開家門的時候還有點暈乎乎的，怎麼突然就讓山本彰吾來他家了呢？山本彰吾拎著大袋的啤酒，看起來無比自然地走進玄關，轉頭問坂本陣冰箱在哪。坂本陣發出嘖嘖的聲音引誘luky出來，貓咪從沒關緊的房門跺出，湊到山彰身邊磨蹭他的腿。放好暫時沒要喝的啤酒，山彰轉頭摸了摸貓咪，問坂本陣想吃哪樣下酒菜，然後推著坂本陣坐到客廳沙發上。  
山彰跟坂本陣後來坐在地上圍著茶几開酒喝，他們聊得開心，喝得也多，但陣還是覺得哪裡怪怪的，山彰隱藏在眼鏡後的眼睛總是透著一股光芒，像是要穿透他一樣。  
阪本陣覺得他今天好像特別容易醉，才沒喝幾罐就暈暈的，要不是啤酒是自己選的，他還以為山本彰吾故意買了高度數的給他喝。坂本陣向後把腦袋放在沙發上，歪頭看向打開罐頭引誘luky過來吃的山彰，或許是已經熟悉這人的味道，也可能只是罐頭太誘人，貓咪一點抗拒也沒有的坐在山彰旁邊舔罐頭。  
山本彰吾轉頭看向坂本陣，「陣桑，你是不是醉了？要進去躺躺嗎？」坂本陣有點不好意思，請了客人來家裡結果自己去睡覺像什麼樣，正想回絕，但山本彰吾倒是不在意的樣子，扶著坂本陣起身，站在他身後雙手推著坂本陣的腰走進房間。坂本陣坐在床沿有些侷促，他想著是不是該開口邀請山本彰吾留宿，或者應該把人好好送回家，坂本陣還在思考這問題，再加上被酒精麻痺的感官，自然是聽不到山彰悄悄落鎖的聲音。  
坂本陣還沒回過神來，就被山本彰吾欺身壓上床，他的腿甚至跨上了床頂弄著坂本陣的腿間。「⋯⋯你在幹嘛？」山本彰吾一手探入坂本陣衣服下擺，一手支撐在他耳邊，一邊親吻著坂本陣的脖頸一邊說，「剛剛陣桑的表情實在看起來太寂寞了，我只是想給陣桑一點溫暖而已。」  
坂本陣覺得不太對，山本彰吾就一小朋友怎麼可以對他動手動腳，正想推拒就被山彰抓住雙手往頭上帶，同時另隻手撩起了坂本陣的T恤，順著抬起的手臂直接脫了下來，再用衣服綑住他的雙手。坂本陣有點慌張，但他不敢嚷嚷，只是壓低嗓音告訴山本彰吾別亂來，山彰笑了笑也沒說話，用手指撫過坂本陣的胸，含住胸前的凸起讓坂本陣硬生生地閉上了嘴。  
山本彰吾舔舐著坂本陣的肌膚，一路順著肌肉向下，雖然是幼稚園老師但身材也是夠好的，山彰想著自己果然沒有看錯。他拉下坂本陣的褲頭，含住了坂本陣。年長的老師瑟縮了一下，被綁起來的雙手向下蓋住自己的臉，像是在隱忍。山本彰吾也不在意，只是更用力地吞吐，他感覺被自己抓著的坂本陣的大腿越來越緊繃，上方傳來的喘息也越來越重。坂本陣被禁錮的手向下扶著山本彰吾的頭，猶豫著自己能不能讓自己更深入山彰的嘴，還沒等坂本陣思考，山本彰吾的手指已經順著口水和前液進入坂本陣。  
坂本陣驚得曲起膝蓋，終於開口說了第一句話，「你可以拿一下潤滑液嗎？在床頭櫃，我怕痛。」山本彰吾挑了挑眉，抽出手去床頭櫃撈，雖然抽屜挺大的但不難找到潤滑液，山本彰吾看了看竟然還是橘子味的。擠了一大坨在手上，山本彰吾把坂本陣的腿推高，直到快要對折，才重新讓手指回到坂本陣體內。山彰一邊摸索著敏感點，一邊看老師混雜酒氣、羞恥跟情慾的臉，坂本陣對上山本彰吾的眼神有點不爽，側著頭不想看他。山彰也不惱，只是用扶著坂本陣腿的手打了他屁股一巴掌，其實一點都不痛，但太響亮了，沒被打過屁股的人不只股瓣紅了，從臉頰到鎖骨也紅成一片。坂本陣低喊，「你幹嘛？你幾歲打我屁股？」山本彰吾壓著他的腿向前，靠在他耳邊，「我想對你屁股做的不只打呢？」坂本陣其實也覺得算了，山本彰吾看上去也不是不熟練更不是來路不明的怪人，都到這地步再抵抗也沒意義，還不如讓自己爽一點。  
坂本陣腳掌抵著山彰的肩膀，「我們能不能換個姿勢，這樣很不舒服，你以為我幾歲能給你這樣折騰。」山本彰吾笑了，把坂本陣翻成跪趴的姿勢，「順便可以放開我手嗎，這樣累得要命。」山彰又拍他的屁股，嫌他討價還價，但還是把纏著的衣服解開，才進入坂本陣。坂本陣發出顫音，他很久沒被進入了，說不上是疼痛還是爽快，但至少不討厭。  
山本彰吾一手抓著坂本陣的腰，一手伸向胸前，掐住因為放鬆而變柔軟的胸肌，用力挺進坂本陣體內。坂本陣有點慌，他不知道雙手該撐好床鋪以避免被撞向床頭，還是阻止揉捏著胸脯的手，在這樣的猶豫裡坂本陣呻吟出聲。山本彰吾更用力了，他從後環抱坂本陣，一手抓著胸肌揉捏一手伸向他的下身套弄，坂本陣擋不住這樣的刺激，漸漸放開了聲音。直到山彰笑著問他是不是不怕被聽到了，才又把呻吟悶回被窩。  
坂本陣醒來的時候覺得身上好重，他以為是小朋友太笨把他弄感冒了，結果只是山本彰吾死死的纏在他身上，嘴還貼著他胸肌。毫不客氣的推開山本彰吾又拍醒他，正想罵人才發現自己身上乾爽，嘴巴張開又闔上，本來氣勢高昂結果被自己整了個尷尬。山本彰吾倚在床頭看著卡殼的坂本陣，笑得人畜無害，「老師早餐想吃什麼，我給你做呀？」

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know 有沒有潤滑液是橘子味的，但麻麻可能很愛橘子味，畢竟入浴劑用的是橘子味。


End file.
